Agents of Fear
by Coral542383
Summary: "Besides the fact that I'm held up in a security room with a narcissistic, power crazy nutcase all alone, I'm fine." People started disapearing all around Quantico. Spencer Reid isn't supposed to be one of these people.
1. Chapter 1: Survival's Instinct

Survival's Instinct

"Fear is an emotion indispensable for survival." _~Hannah Ardent._

_

* * *

_

Spencer knew monsters aren't real.

At 4 years old he already knew that his fear of the dark is irrational; every time he checked, every time he turned up the light, there was nothing there.

It didn't make him feel any better.

His mother told him it was okay to be scared. His father told him he needed to get over it, "Because it's a weakness" he said.

When his classmates found out – and as a result the entire school – they came up with a plan to "make his fear go away" and put it to action.

He didn't come back to school for 4 weeks and always carried a flashlight with extra batteries ever since.

By the time he joined the FBI he learned how to hide his feelings in public. His mother told him his 'survival's instinct' shouldn't be hiding his emotions, but he couldn't bring himself to open up to other people like he did with his fear of the dark.

Because now Spencer knows monsters are real.

He just didn't know how literal this statement is.


	2. Chapter 2: Dummy Base

Dummy Base

"Dr. Reid?" a British voice asked.

Spencer looked up from the file he was reading to see a tall man with spiky brown hair and brown eyes wearing a trench coat over a brown pinstriped suit, bright shirt and brown tie standing at the doorway of the conference room where Hotch had gathered the team to discus their current case.

"Yes, can I help you?" he asked in response.

"Hello, I'm Agent Dan Connelly and I would like to talk to you about the case you're currently on, in private." the man said as he pulled his ID from his inner pocket and showed it to the now silently staring BAU team just as Strauss entered the room.

As Hotch stood up from his seat to ask Strauss about the man she held up her hand, affectively dismissing any questions and said "This case has been transferred from the BAU's jurisdiction to that of agents Connelly and Reid–"

"Transferred by whom?" Rossi asked and as Strauss was about to continue with what he interrupted Agent Connelly answered before she had the chance "The President."

Everyone save Strauss stared at him more confused than before. Morgan was the first to recover.

"The President? As in The President of the United States?"

"Yes." was Strauss' curt reply before she continued noticing all the agents' incredulous expressions "I don't know why The President transferred this case nor do I have any say on the matter, the bottom line is that the case is no longer the BAU's concern but that of agents Reid and Connelly."

"So, Dr. Reid, where do we begin?"


	3. Chapter 3: Tolerated Appearance

Tolerated Appearance

The case was assigned to the team after the 4th disappearance, which similar to the ones before, occurred without evidence. Well, unless you count the 4 video footages which showed the same pattern each time; the victim would be displayed going through his or her daily routine, but then he or she would just vanish into thin air. The police didn't make any progress and hit a dead end.

The fact that now instead of 6 BAU team members only one member and an agent he never met before were currently the only ones allowed to work on the case didn't help either.

Nor did the fact that they missed the bus that was going to take them to the latest crime scene and were now standing at the bus stop arguing while they waited for the next one that was just 10 minutes away, Spencer at one end with Agent Connelly at the other while the other 3 people at the middle of the bus stop kept giving them wary glances which neither agent cared to notice.

"Well, I really can't see any problems with that."

"'Can't see any problems with that'? You really can't see the problem in a situation in which there are 2 FBI agents who need to _wait_ for a _public bus_ to take them to a _crime scene_?"

"Yes!"

"You are completely impossible!"

"Well, I'm not really impossible, just a bit unlikely." Agent Connelly replied with a wide grin at the end.

"What does that suppose to mean?" Spencer countered, _what is it with this guy and cryptic answers? _He thought.

"Hopefully you'll never ever need to know."

_Oh great, another one._

"Why?"

Agent Connelly didn't reply this time, he just looked the other way.

Spencer stayed silent as well, keeping an irritated watch over him.

* * *

"Oh, come on, he can't be that bad." Garcia said.

"_He is! He's so irritating that I want to punch him in the face!_" Spencer replied.

"Really?" Morgan asked.

"_Yes!_" Spencer answered, and then added "_Not a word_."

"I wasn't gonna say anything." Morgan replied.

"_Not you, him!_" Spencer clarified, and Morgan, Garcia and Prentiss, who were all sitting by the computer speakers in Garcia's lair, could all hear him arguing with Agent Connelly, again.

"–_and would you stop that?_"

"_Stop what?_"

"_Licking the soil!_"

"What on–" Prentiss tried to ask before she was interrupted by Agent Connelly.

"_I'm trying to determine something!_"

"_Like what? What could you possibly 'determine' by licking the soil?_"

"_Everything! Well… most things, well… some things, well… one thing, but it's an important thing!_"

"_What is it, then?_"

"_Something you really don't wanna know._"

"_Oh, would you stop giving me cryptic answers?_"

"_Nope._" and even the agents in Garcia's lair didn't miss Agent Connelly's very clear amusement.


	4. Chapter 4: Penny for the Answers

Penny for the Answers

Penelope Garcia was typing rapidly on her keyboard. To an outside observer, it would seem like she was working very hard on an FBI related assignment.

Technically, she was.

* * *

"_You wanted to see me, sir?"_

"_Yes. Please, come in." Hotch replied, and if Garcia didn't know him, she'd think he was nervous._

_Putting the files he'd been working on aside and then joining his hands together, Hotch asked "What do you think of Agent Connelly?"_

"_Reid said he is 'impossibly irritating' and 'absolutely unmanageable', but I think he's friendly." _and sexy_, though she kept that thought to herself "Why do you ask?"_

_Hotch moved his gaze to his joined hands for a second, then moved it back to look her in the eyes and said "What I'm about to ask you to do will stay between the two of us."_

* * *

Garcia entered Hotch's office, almost running "What do you wanna hear first, the good news or the bad news?"

If Hotch was surprised, he covered it well "Start with the good news."

"I found everything there is to know about one Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Dan Connelly."

"Let's hear it then."

Garcia looked sheepish at the request "That's where the bad news I was talking about start." she paused before taking a deep breath "All the info I found is sealed, and I'm not talking about just 10-years-to-hack-it sealed or breaking-to-Fort-Knox sealed or even shutting-down-WITSEC sealed, I mean untouchable-can't-be-traced-bullet-proof sealed, and how who ever sealed it managed to do it is _way_–"

"Garcia, slow down." Hotch said interrupting her 400-words-a-minute rant "What do you mean by 'all the info I found is sealed'?"

"Besides his name, occupation, rank and PhDs in, and I quote, 'probably everything on Earth and then some', there wasn't a single thing that wasn't sealed and did you just say 'info'? You always–"

"You're deviating from the subject."

"Right. So, as I was saying, everything you could think of from where he's been to his badge number to his driver's license to even his birth date is sealed."

"How is that even possible?"

"Do you really wanna know? The explanation is pretty long."

Both Garcia and Hotch jumped at the sound of the British man's voice, which made him smile in amusement as he drank from the cup he was holding.

"How did…" Hotch began to ask, then changed his question to: "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the break room making myself tea, and then I saw TA Garcia practically running into your office. Didn't think it was any of my concern till I heard you two talking about me. I was thinking about whether to go up here or not and well, here I am!"

Hotch and Garcia looked at each other, silently asking one another _what do we do?_

Agent Connelly interrupted their conversation again "So, do you?"

"What?" Hotch asked in reply.

"Do you want to know how I sealed my records?"

"Yes." Garcia answered.

"Do you want the full explanation or the summary?"

Garcia and Hotch shared another look, before Hotch said "The summary."

"I asked UNIT to do it for me." was Agent Connelly's simple reply.

"You asked UNIT to seal your records?" Garcia asked.

"Yep."

"_UNIT?_"

"Yes, UNIT." he answered with a touch of exasperation coloring his voice.

"Why did you want to seal your records in the first place?" Hotch asked.

"I sealed my records 'cause I knew you were going to try to hack them." both Hotch and Garcia were confused at this statement, so Agent Connelly elaborated "What, an agent you've never heard of before gets partnered up with the BAU's 'resident genius' on the case said unit was ordered to step down from by The President of the United States and the remaining team members aren't the least bit suspicious? Please, I'm not naïve!"

"What are you hiding?"

"You–"

"Really don't wanna know? Well, you're wrong 'cause we do." Garcia interrupted "Tell us."

Agent Connelly seemed to contemplate her plea for a few short seconds, then made a decision "I'll tell you – you two and Agent Reid – what I'm hiding if you–" he shifted his gaze at Garcia "–will find out when Naomi J. A. started the painting _The Street of Avishai_."


	5. Chapter 5: Italian Roast

Italian Roast

It was late. The round black framed clock on the wall read 21:09. For the first time in what the other members of his team would call forever, Hotch decided to leave early to spend some time with his son, so he left at 6 PM sharp. Agent Connelly left at 7. Garcia, Prentiss and Rossi were all in Rossi's office talking. Spencer and Morgan stayed this long to finish their assignments and were now leaving the bullpen.

"Morgan, could you give me a ride home?" Spencer asked as the elevator descended, holding 2 boxes worth of worthless 'evidence'.

"Sure." Morgan replied "So, how's the case going for ya?"

"Slowly," Spencer said "And every time I think 'this is it, he cannot be anymore irritating than this', he proves to me that I'm wrong and that he can, big time."

"Who, that Connelly person?" Morgan asked.

"Yes. Oh, and did you hear about his latest stunt?"

"No. What did he do?"

"He told Hotch and Garcia that he would tell them and me why UNIT sealed his records for him if Garcia will find out when Naomi J. A. started the painting _The Street of Avishai._"

"Who's Naomi J. A.?"

"I don't know. Garcia couldn't find her records yet, same about the painting. I think she should have found some by now, though."

The elevator came to a stop at the parking lot and they were now making their way to Morgan's car.

"Some what?"

"Women named Naomi J. A. I've got a neighbor named Naomi Juliet Alv'yerry right across from my apartment."

"Alvy Yerry?"

"It's Alv-yerry, one word. She was born in Italy, and then her mother immigrated with her to the United States."

"What was that in your voice?"

"What was what in my voice?"

"Oh, you think she's sexy!"

"What? No! I mean, yes, she's, uh… She's very pretty, bu-but I don't–"

"Spencer and Naomi sittin' in a tree–"

"It's not 'sitting _in_ a tree' it's 'sitting _on_ a tree'. It's impossible to sit _in_ a tree, Morgan, and besides, we're not–"

"Whatever you say, kid, whatever you say…" Morgan said between chuckles as they entered his car.

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait, back up, back up, _UNIT_ sealed his records _for_ him?" Prentiss asked.

"Yes." Garcia answered.

"What's so special about UNIT?" Rossi asked "Besides them being international and all."

The question was aimed at Garcia, who in response looked at Prentiss for the answer.

"You'll never believe me." Prentiss said "And even if you did, I still can't tell you."

"Why not?" Rossi asked. Prentiss stayed quiet. "Okay, never mind that. Did you find out anything about that Naomi J. A. person and her painting?"

"No." Garcia replied, then added "Not about that Naomi J. A., though I did find out that there's a Naomi Juliet Alv'yerry right across from Reid's apartment," she said, then added with a grin "And Morgan said Reid thinks she's pretty."

"Good thing the boy knows Italian."

"I didn't know Reid knows Italian." Prentiss exclaimed.

"Italian is one of the few things his dad taught him that he didn't try to forget, he just prefers not to speak in Italian if he doesn't have to." Garcia replied, then looked down at the digital bright orange _Hello Kitty_ watch on her wrist, given to her by her boyfriend Kevin "It's 21:46 and God knows how much work I have to do tomorrow so I'm gonna head home and call it a night." she said.

"Okay. Night, PG." Prentiss said.

"Good night, Red." Rossi said afterwards.

"Night."

Prentiss and Rossi had stayed and talked some more before finally leaving at 22:01.

* * *

"Could you tell me a story, daddy?" Jack asked as he walked up towards his father who was sitting on the couch in the living room watching the news. Hotch took the remote from the coffee table and turned the TV off "Jack," he warned "What are you doing up at 12 past 10 PM?"

Jack seemed to decide that his feet were more interesting at this point. Hotch sighed, then gently asked his 5 ("And a half, daddy!") years old son "Did you have a bad dream?"

Jack nodded.

"Okay, I'm gonna tell you _one_ story, Jack, and then you go straight to bed. Is that okay?"

Jack nodded again, enthusiastically.

"Okay, what story do you want me to tell you?"

Jack thought about his options, and then decided to give one a try "How did you an' mom meet?"

Hotch picked up his son, sat him down on his lap and began telling him the story of the high school pirate and the junior cheerleader who really didn't want to be lab partners, but the substitute Physics teacher refused to assign them to the partners of their choosing. By the time the old grandfather clock showed it was 22:27, Hotch finished the story and Jack was fast asleep.

* * *

Spencer walked down the hall towards his apartment before colliding with an opening door which made the boxes he was carrying punch him in the ribs.

"Oh, mi dispiace tanto!"

The door closed and revealed his newest neighbor, Naomi ("But my friends call me NJ."). She had moved to the building about 4 months ago. Spencer saw her on his way to work every morning and on his way home from work whenever work ended at 6 PM.

"It's okay, Naomi, don't worry about it."

"No no no no no, let me make it up for you. Um… let's see…" she closed her eyes and began thinking of ways to make it up for him.

"Oh, lo so! How about I give you a bag of Italian Roast coffee beans?"

"You don't have to–"

"Nonsenso!" she then opened her apartment door and walked in, then she walked out again holding the promised bag and sat it on top of the boxes.

"Thank you, Naomi." he said with a small smile.

"Sei il benvenuto!" she said, locked her door and walked around him towards the stairs, saying "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Spencer replied then flipped his cell phone on. The clock read 22:36.

* * *

_Naomi loved jogging at night, especially in the summer. She jogged 6 blocks before deciding it's time to jog back. She came to a full stop and drank some water from the mini bottle she always carried in her sweat jacket __left pocket. There was a noise of something moving so she stopped drinking and looked around._

_There was no one in sight._

_She took out her late father's pocket watch from her right pocket. The time was 47 past 10 PM. She heard another noise behind her so she turned around._

"_C__he diamine?"_

_She looked around her. She was in a green park and the sun indicated that it was__ near noon. She remembered that it was mid August._

_So why was it raining?_


	6. Chapter 6: Go and Open

Go and Open

_George Ian Estrada, 35, Hispanic, divorced, accountant. Disappeared on August__ 3__rd__ at 14:58 in the bank he was employed in._

_Anne Williams, 22, Black, in a relationship, waitress. Disappeared on August 8__th__ at 18:23 while walking in the park towards her boyfriend's apartment._

_Lauren Brown, 32, White, married, housewife. Disappeared on August 9__th__ at 7:46 on the street after she had walked her son to summer camp._

_Eric Evangelista, 27, Australian, engaged, paramedic. Disappeared on August 12__th__ at 5:39 at Potomac Hospital after he finished his shift._

_Naomi Juliet Alv'yerry, 28, Italian, single, café owner. Disappeared on August 18__th__ at 22:47 while jogging through the streets._

SSAs Dr. Spencer Reid and Dr. Dan Connelly stared at the white board, trying their best to find a hidden meaning in the situation, but coming up with nothing all the while.

They had absolutely no connections tying these people together other than the case and the fact that they all lived in Quantico. All of the video footages were worthless. The testimonies of the witnesses were roughly all the same, 'one moment he or she was there, and then in the next moment, he or she wasn't there', and those of the families and friends didn't reveal anything either.

Spencer let out a sigh. Talking to the families was definitely the hardest part of working in the Behavioral Analysis Unit. Well, at least in his opinion. Oh, sure, he could face the worst humanity can offer and not even so much as blink, but that didn't matter when trying to talk with a crying 7 year old boy who just wants his mommy back, or trying to console your missing neighbor's mother who wants to know if her daughter is alive or…

He shook his head, trying to remind himself that right now, Naomi – no, not just Naomi – they, all these people, are not considered dead or even injured, just missing.

_They're just missing._

It didn't make him feel any better, though.

He glanced at Agent Connelly, just for a second, and then shifted his gaze back to the white board. The man was so… bizarre. They argued a lot, about anything under the sun, and then they would just… stop, and he could have sworn that he saw something in Agent Connelly's eyes when he interacted with Lauren Brown's son, Gabriel, or sympathized with Naomi's mother, Alicia; something that made him want to turn the other way and run for the life of him. He had to give the man some well deserved credit, though; Connelly was so much better at talking to the missing person's loved ones then Spencer ever thought he himself would ever be capable of.

The office the agents took over to organize their 'evidence' was relatively quiet, and you could still hear papers shifting and phones ringing from the bullpen below. There were the very far between noises of objects falling, but it didn't matter to them.

The next thing they heard made Spencer freeze in place.

"Spencer?"

_What is he doing here?_

"Spencer, I know we were never in good terms with each other but this can't wait."

_Why can't he just leave me alone?_

"Spencer, please."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Agent Connelly asked the newcomer.

"My name is William Reid, I'm… I'm Agent Reid's father."

* * *

"My grandmother?" Spencer asked.

He was sitting in front of his father at the nearest _Starbucks_ café. The fact that it was also the nearest one to _Alv'yerry's_ was pure coincidence, nothing more.

"Yes. She gave this package to your grandfather to give to you before she disappeared."

Spencer moved his gaze from his father to the package at the middle of the table, right between their untouched coffee cups with the well known green and black Starbucks logo. The paper it was wrapped in was brown; it was also old, worn and torn at the edges and other places.

"Why… how?"

"How what?"

"How did she know you were gonna have a son? That-that's just… impossible!" Spencer exclaimed.

"You know, I asked your grandfather the same thing." William said.

Spencer moved his eyes back towards him "What did he tell you?"

"A mother always knows."

* * *

_William Reid was walking quite rapidly through the streets of Quantico towards the nearest Starbucks __café, his son just a few feet behind him._

"_Why now?" Spencer asked._

"_Because it's what my father – your grandfather – told me to do on his death bed, 'give this to your son on the 19__th__ of August, 2010'."_

_Spencer's cell phone rang at that moment. He checked the ID; it read 'Bennington Sanitarium'. He flipped it on._

"_Hello?"_

"Spencer?_"_

"_Mom?" Spencer and his father stopped walking "What… how?"_

"Listen to me carefully, Spencer; something's upcoming, a-a storm, you're in great danger!_"_

"_I'm perfectly fine, mom–"_

"Right now! You're perfectly fine right now, but listen; they're coming for you!_"_

_Spencer sighed "Who is coming?"_

"I don't know, but–_"_

"_Do you have any evidence?"_

"No, but–_"_

"_Then how do you know that I'm in great danger?"_

_Diana sighed, and then told her only son: "_I told you before, Spencer; a mother always knows._"_

* * *

William shifted his weight in his seat, then said "Well, that's pretty much everything I came here to do, so… goodbye."

He stood and walked up to the barista. He paid the young man for both of the now cold coffee cups, then turned around and walked towards the door.

"You didn't leave me, did you?"

William stopped moving, before turning around to face his still seated son.

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't leave me, you ran away from me. You were gonna do it right now, too!"

William dropped his gaze to his feet, trying to figure out what he could say to this man… What could he tell him, the son he abandoned at the age of 10 to the care of his mentally ill mother?

A few short moments that seemed like a lifetime passed, and William Reid reached what he hoped was the right decision; telling his son the truth.

"When you were very little, throughout your life, actually, you had this… wisdom, knowledge that was greater than my own… it stunned me. You know about things I couldn't even begin to imagine. Even when I taught you Italian… You may not be aware of this, Spencer, but you can be very intimidating."

Spencer snorted "Me? Intimidating?"

"Yes, even right now."

Spencer moved his eyes to his cup.

"I'm sorry, Spencer, I didn't mean… what I'm trying to say is…"

William sighed. Several seconds had passed between the estranged father and son, before William said his final farewell and left.

"For what little it worth's, I'm proud of you."

* * *

Anyone who ever met Derek Morgan saw a confident ladies man, a jock with a gun.

Anyone who ever knew Derek Morgan could tell you right now that if he saw his best friend sitting beside his desk with his back hunched, his jaw set and eyes never leaving the old package on the desk he would do everything in this universe and the next one to lighten up his mood.

"From your dad, right?"

Spencer jumped then stared at Morgan "What?"

"That box your staring at; it's from your dad, right?"

Spencer stared at him for a short second before nodding and moving his gaze back to the package "Yeah."

The silence stretched between them for ages. Okay, so it wasn't exactly _ages_, but it sure seemed like it. Well, at least to them.

"So?"

"Hmm?" Spencer's eyes focused on Morgan once more.

"You gonna open it?" Morgan asked.

Spencer's eyes moved a little bit to the right, before returning to look at Morgan again "I don't know."

Morgan arched an eyebrow, signaling for Spencer to explain.

"This package was given to my grandfather by my grandmother to give to William's son – me – before she disappeared."

"And?"

"And… she disappeared when my dad was 10 days old!"

"Okay, that's… I don't even have a word for it."

"You know, I just… I just wish that for once, there was someone here beside me who could tell me what would happen if I'll do this or if I'll do that. Som-someone like a–"

"Like a dad?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah." Spencer answered 2 seconds later "Just like a dad."

Morgan saw this as his opportunity "Listen, kid. I don't know what would happen if you'll open the box, but I do know that if you choose not to open it you're gonna wonder what's in it for the rest of your life. I think you should open it, but that choice is entirely up to you."

Suddenly, Hotch got out of his office and announced "Conference room; Garcia found something."

* * *

Agent Connelly was the last one to enter the conference room "What… what?"

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked.

"What are you lot doing here?" Agent Connelly asked Rossi, Prentiss, Morgan and Kevin, who were all seated by the round table along with Hotch, Garcia and Spencer.

"If you make a deal with one of us, you make a deal with all of us." Garcia answered.

"What about… I'm sorry, what's your name?" Agent Connelly asked Kevin.

"My name's Kevin Lynch, I-I'm a Technical Analyst."

"Right, thank you. What about TA Lynch? No offence, really, but you're not exactly a part of this team." Agent Connelly pointed out before taking the last seat.

"I helped Pen-TA Garcia find the info." Kevin replied.

"Which brings us back to the point of this meeting." Hotch said "Garcia?"

"Okay. First, Kevin and I have searched through every national database for this and…"

"… We couldn't find anything."

Agent Connelly was confused "So why did–"

Kevin interrupted him "But, when we searched through _every_ database…"

"… We found a Naomi Yulia – Juliet in Hebrew – Alvirry who lived in Avishai 3, Jerusalem, Israel between the dates of December 6, 1955 and August 20, 1956 and worked as a painter-to-hire…"

"… Which are the only records of her _anywhere_." Kevin said finishing their explanation.

"What about the painting?" Agent Connelly asked.

"We found nothing. Zero. Nada. Kloom." Garcia answered.

"Kelom?" Spencer asked.

"K-loom. Means 'nothing' in Hebrew." Connelly provided.

"You can speak in Hebrew?" Prentiss asked.

"I can speak in a lot of languages." Connelly said with a smug grin.

"Quantas linguas loqueris?"

"Jeder von ihnen."

"That's impossible!"

"Actually, it's not impossible, just–"

"A bit unlikely?" Spencer interrupted him.

"Okay, let's get back to the elephant in the room." Rossi declared "What are you hiding?"

"I'm not gonna tell you."

"But–" Garcia tried to argue.

"I'm not gonna tell _you_–" Connelly said while moving his hand in the air in a circle around the table "–just Agent Reid, that's my final offer."


	7. Chapter 7: Madman's Answers

Madman's Answers

Morgan stood up, pushing his chair back so fast it fell on the side "What?"

"You said you would tell us what you're hiding if we find anything about Naomi J.A. and the painting!" Garcia nearly shouted, as furious and as confused as Morgan and everyone else in the room for the sudden change in rules "You can't just change the deal like that!"

Agent Connelly tried to defend himself "I didn't change the deal–"

"Yes, you did!" Prentiss said.

Morgan fisted his hands on the table so hard his knuckles turned white. Hotch intervened before the argument went even further south "Actually, he's right. He didn't change the deal."

"How is that possible?" Rossi asked the former attorney.

Hotch answered him while addressing the whole team "Agent Connelly said he would tell me, Reid and Garcia what he's hiding if Garcia would find out when Naomi J.A. started her painting–"

"Now, I have a question." Agent Connelly told Garcia as he interrupted him "Did you find out when she had started her painting?"

Garcia moved her eyes to the table "No."

"This – technically – makes it a whole new deal…" Spencer interjected.

"And a new deal means new offers." Agent Connelly said before he added firmly "Telling solely Agent Reid is my final offer."

"Why me? Why not anyone else or even all of us?" Spencer asked him.

Agent Connelly smiled his already famous smug grin again "Sorry, can't tell you yet."

"Why not?" Spencer asked him, very much exasperated.

The other agents in the room did not think it was possible, but Agent Connelly's grin grew even wider and the smugness in his voice became ever more distinct as he said: "Spoilers."

* * *

It was already midday on August 19, 2010 with full evidence of the summer season; the skies were the clearest blue, not one cloud in sight, and on the tall buildings and the small ones there were many birds of different kinds. If one will look at them closely enough, the birds would seem to him content just living the day by, sitting there under the warm, bright, yellow sun.

The streets of Quantico – as every city street would at this time of year at this time of day – were bursting with loud noises, the people hurrying through their daily schedules and the roads crowded with a semi-large variety of your everyday vehicles.

Agents Dr. Spencer Reid and Dr. Dan Connelly were on that very Thursday walking through those very streets under those very skies, as ignorant as the greater public to the latent summer beauty around them. They were both on, although slightly different, very important missions, so they kept their respective goals in mind. However, those goals were not enough to stop them from arguing, apparently, though they should have been.

"Why do we have to walk all across Quantico for you to tell me what you're hiding?" Spencer asked his companion while trying to get used to his fast pace.

Connelly glanced at him, before directing his eyes forward again, "I have this… private place for us to talk in."

"Meaning…" Spencer asked him to elaborate.

"Meaning I asked a friend of mine who works for UNIT to set up a safe, private place for us to talk in." Connelly answered.

"You asked a friend from UNIT to set up a place just so we could talk?" Spencer asked speeding up his pace as he realized they were not walking next to each other anymore.

"Yep." Connelly answered with emphasis on the last letter.

"Just so we could talk for who knows how long?" Spencer asked.

"Well, when you put it that way... still yes." Connelly answered.

"Why me?"

"Spoilers."

"Does it have any connection to the case?"

"Yes, it does."

"What's the connection?"

"Spoilers."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Spoilers." Connelly said, then caught himself "Wait, what?"

"Why should I trust you?" Spencer repeated.

Connelly spent the next few seconds contemplating his answer, and then said, "When you started at the BAU, did you trust your boss?"

"Trust in what?" Spencer asked.

"Uh… information."

Spencer cast his eyes downward, then returned them to the back of Connelly's head and answered in the affirmative.

"That's your reason to trust me," Connelly told him "I outrank you."

"What?" Spencer nearly screamed.

"I outrank you, your boss and your boss' boss." Connelly replied, completely at ease.

_Just when I thought I was gonna get a decent answer! _Spencer was almost speechless "How come?"

"Simple; I'm th-Dr. Dan Connelly."

Spencer stared at him, silently wishing for the first time in his life that he could read people's thoughts as well as he could read books "And?"

Connelly's tone became a bit darker "And if you don't like it… If you want to take this to someone above me… then there isn't one. It stops with me."

"There's _no one_ above you?" Spencer asked.

"Nope." Connelly answered, and then added, "You know, for FBI agents, you're – no offence – kind of slow."

"What do you mean by that?" Spencer asked surprised while still trying to catch up with him.

"You lot just keep repeating things I've said with a question mark thrown in at the end of 'em as if that's the only way you can breathe; it's quite irritating."

Spencer was slightly surprised "Really?"

"Oh yes, you're like parrots!" Connelly replied.

Spencer stopped questioning him at that point. _I thought he was so irritating, I didn't even think I could irritate him!_ He thought. _But that's just the problem, when something happens to someone, he or she tend to think it's happening only for him or her, same with feelings…_

_That puts all the kids who bullied me in an entirely new perspective…_

A sudden loud shout from Connelly made him stop pondering over it "Oi!"

Spencer looked up and noticed that while earlier he kept walking half a foot behind Connelly, they were now 10 feet apart.

"You comin'?" Connelly asked impatiently.

Spencer seemed to snap out of what trance was over him, then shouted back a "Yes!" as he started running in earnest instead of just walking quickly as he did before.

* * *

Spencer put the paper back in the box, then put the box in his bag.

_What do I do now?_

The paper in the box was very confusing, along with the entire scenario, but before he could close up into himself and dwell on the subject further Connelly stepped out of the warehouse and told him that it was okay to come in.

They stepped through the tall door and walked down a long hallway with several doors along its walls until they reached the stairs. Connelly started climbing up them, then stopped and looked down to find Spencer when he realized he couldn't hear him coming up the stairs with him.

"What's the problem now?" He asked, exasperated.

"The stairs." Spencer said.

"What's wrong with the stairs?" Connelly asked.

"They're covered with… black, slimy mud!"

Connelly looked down at his cream converse shoes, which were now dirty with the mud mentioned "Yeah, um…"

"Yes?"

"This is probably one of the better things UNIT property had been covered in. Oh, and it's not mud" Connelly said, and Spencer could have sworn he was also blushing as he scratched the back of his neck.

"What is it, then?" Spencer asked, warily.

Connelly gulped, then moved his hand to rest by his side, locked eyes with Spencer and said "Are you sure you…"

"Wanna know?" Spencer finished the question for him, and then added "You know what? I think that this time, I really don't."

Connelly looked surprised "Really? No 'What does _that_ supposed to mean?' or a 'Would you stop giving me cryptic answers?'?"

Spencer looked at the… mud-looking… thing, then back at Connelly as he said "No, definitely not."

"Okay then." Connelly said, and then turned around to climb up the stairs again. Spencer followed him this time.

* * *

After they climbed up the stairs they walked halfway another hallway and stopped in front of a steel door so Connelly could flash his ID in front of the tiny camera. The door opened and as Spencer and Connelly stepped in two soldiers stepped out, saluting.

"I said 'No salutes'!" Connelly shouted after them, but they were already gone.

"So you get that gesture a lot." Spencer said.

"Oh, yes." Connelly replied "So this is it, the big revelation."

"The big revelation in a security room?" Spencer asked teasingly.

"No safer place, except for, well…" Connelly cleared his throat then "Anyway–"

"So what's your real name?" Spencer asked.

Now Connelly – or whatever his name was – looked shell-shocked "What? How did you know?"

"I didn't know."

"So how–"

"You just confirmed it."

Connelly shifted his feet "Well, that… Okay, let's get down to business."

_Finally_ Spencer thought.

"My name's The Doctor, I'm a Timelord from the planet Gallifrey and I have a space time ship called TARDIS – Time and Relative Dimension – or Dimension_s_ – in Space. Any questions thus far?"

Spencer stared at him "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry?" Connelly – or The Doctor, or whatever – asked.

"I asked you if you were okay."

"I'm fine. How about you?"

"Besides the fact that I'm held up in a security room with a narcissistic, power crazy nutcase all alone, I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine, or look fine for that matter."

Just as Spencer was about to reply there was a very loud knock – no, pound – on the steel door of the security room, then another, then several more.

From Spencer's point of view it all happened too fast for him to understand what's going on, because after the pounding came horrible laughter, which made whoever he was look at the camera feeds and then turn them all off, grab Spencer by the arm, open the door to the closet with a weird flashlight that made a weird sound, pull him towards a 1960's British Police box, open its doors with a key on a string he took out of his pocket after he put the flashlight back in the same pocket and pushed him into his – apparently real – weird space time ship and close the doors.

"I'm sorry Spencer but I really don't have time to explain, or rather I do but that's a completely different matter. Think of a time and a place, any time, anywhere."

"What?" Spencer merely whispered.

"Come on', think and tell me before they get to the doors!" The Doctor – now Spencer was sure he was telling him at least some truth – said.

Spencer voiced out the first coherent thing he thought since the running started "August of 1,956, Jerusalem, Israel."

He watched The Doctor pull levers and push buttons before he said "Hold on tight, Spencer. Allons-y!"


	8. Chapter 8: Team Nonsense

Team Nonsense

The Doctor's space time ship – the TARDIS – stopped swaying, just in time for Spencer's head to start spinning.

Just before the TARDIS launched he grabbed one of the railings. While the TARDIS was moving – The Doctor said "She's flying through the time vortex." – He began realizing what had just happened.

_I'm being chased by… something._

_While I'm in a space time ship._

_Which applies trans-dimensional engineering._

_With a madman._

_Who's an alien._

_With credentials._

_Who had just kidnapped me._

_With a little, blue phone box._

_I need to talk to that soldier again._

"There, just landed her." The Doctor said "So, any questions?"

Spencer took some seconds to calm down and wait till his vision wasn't double, then looked up and stared at him "Am I dreaming? Is all of this just a nightmare?"

"No, I'm afraid not." The Doctor replied.

Spencer thought about what question he should pick from his growing list next, then asked "What's your real name?"

The Doctor sighed "I told you already; I'm The Doctor."

"That's not a name," Spencer countered "It's a title."

"It's still what everybody calls me." The Doctor replied.

"Everybody being…"

"UNIT, Torchwood, the Kings and Queens of England and the British Prime Ministers past, present and future, the US Presidents past, present and future, et cetera…"

"Really?"

"Yep."

A few seconds had passed before The Doctor asked him "So why here? Why now?"

Spencer was confused "Huh?"

"Why did you pick Jerusalem at August of 1,956?"

* * *

_Spencer and The Doctor walked all across Quantico to a very tall 2-story warehouse in the middle of a military base, "Courtesy of UNIT," some Scottish soldier said after The Doctor asked him to wait outside and then went inside – "I'm gonna go inside to make sure they don't want to kill me." – "Best security you can get, which you're definitely gonna need."_

_Spencer asked him why and the soldier said "Every time that bloke shows up, all Hell is just bound to break loose; you can take my word for it."_

"_Really?" Spencer asked him._

"_Oh yes, that's why every soldier past the age of 42 keeps saying 'All Hell breaks loose' every time he shows up."_

_The soldier was called away before Spencer could ask him more questions, so he sighed and sat on one of the two uncomfortable chairs next to the guarded tall door, put his messenger bag and go-bag – "You'll probably need to pack anyway." – On the other and waited. 10 minutes had passed and he got bored, so he pulled out the package his father had given him from his bag, put it on his knees and simply stared at it._

I guess… this is it, now or… Now.

_He ripped the wrapping paper open and threw it into the trash can on the other side of the door. The package – as it turned out – contained a cardboard box._

"_Hm…" _fitting.

_He opened the box and found a very old, already brownish paper with writing on it: 'For William Reid's son. Jerusalem, August of 1,956.'_

This isn't from my grandmother, it was given to her by someone else with no biological connection to me, or else it would say 'For William'_s_ son'.

So who is it really from?

_He took the paper out of the box and noticed a second writing at the bottom of the box in a different language: '.__רחוב אבישי__", __נעמי י__"__א__"__'_

The writing is from right to left… must be Hebrew.

_He then turned his attention back to the paper and flipped it over to reveal a painting, and in the painting a cave was shown, and in the cave was a stone statue of a lone angel._

* * *

The Doctor looked at the painting grimly.

"Doctor?"

"What?"

"Don't you want to translate the Hebrew writing?"

"I've already seen it; '"Rechov Avishai", Naomi Yud-Aleph.', means '"Avishai Street" or "The Street of Avishai", Naomi J. A.'."

"I'm sorry, but that box was first opened by me thirty minutes ago after it was wrapped in paper for fifty four years, and you're in your late thirties so that is impossible." Spencer argued.

The Doctor sighed "One, I'm not human, I'm a Timelord–"

"You look human." Spencer said.

"No, you look Timelord, the Timelords came first. Since I'm a Timelord, I can regenerate and I age differently."

Spencer was taken aback "How old _are_ you?"

"I'm nine hundred and six. Now, B, no… Two, I'm a time traveler, I've seen it in the future; your future." The Doctor said pointedly.

"What do you mean?"

The Doctor cleared his throat and began explaining "Some points in time and space are at flux and some points are fixed; I first arrived inside a janitor's closet in the FBI headquarters on August 23 because you coming in to work that day is a fixed point, and guess what?"

"What?"

"I got out of the closet – _literally_ – and closed the door and saw your face on it with 'MISSING' written on top of it."

Spencer was shocked "What?"

"I asked around–"

_Posing_ _as_ _an_ _FBI_ _agent_… Spencer thought.

"–And found out you've been missing since the 20th and that it was connected to the case your team was currently on. I looked at the evidence gathered from your apartment and found the box with a piece of the painting."

Spencer spent a few seconds taking it all in, and then said "So you came back in time to before I got the painting,"

"Yep."

"Asked The President to transfer the case to just the two of us,"

"Yep, go Team Nonsense."

"And now you know who kidnapped me? Or would've kidnapped me?" Spencer asked.

"Yes." The Doctor answered "Weeping Angels."

Spencer raised his left eyebrow "Weeping Angels? Seriously?"

The Doctor elaborated "A Weeping Angel is a creature from another world, and it's stone only when you see it because it's quantum-locked; it doesn't exist when being observed. Perfect defense system ever evolved because you can't kill a stone, and of course, a stone can't kill you either, but then you turn your head away, then you blink, and yes it can."

Spencer considered it, and then said "So all those people vanished because nobody was looking."

"Exactly." The Doctor said.

"So, all the people they kidnapped, where are they?" Spencer asked.

"Well, they're not at 2010 anymore." The Doctor answered.

"What do you mean?"

"A Weeping Angel either sends you to the past…"

"Or?"

"Breaks you neck."

Spencer swallowed "How do you know all of this?"

"Timelord knowledge, experience and a book written by Rastan Jovanech."

"Who?"

"A madman; everything he found out about the Weeping Angels, or the Lonely Assassins, eventually drove him to insanity."

Spencer hesitated for a second, and then asked "What does the book say?"

"Unless it moves without being moved, you can't know if a statue isn't a Weeping Angel."

"Any kind of stone statue?"

"Yes. They feed of potential life energy and radiation and they can turn the lights off."

Spencer swallowed again "Anything else?"

"What does every survival book contain?" The Doctor asked.

"Uh… facts, statistics, photos of what you need to avoid?" Spencer guessed.

"Yep, but there are no pictures in this one."

"Why not?"

"Jovanech wrote that an image of an Angel is itself an Angel, meaning–"

"That's why you turned the cameras off, you saw Angels." _And that sentence wasn't weird. Nope, not at all._

"That's right. Any other questions before we head off?" The Doctor asked.

Spencer was confused "'Head off' where?"

"Outside, to Jerusalem and meet the artist." The Doctor answered enthusiastically.

Spencer skimmed through the list of questions in his mind "Okay, three questions."

"Shoot."

"What's that flashlight in your pocket?"

"It's a sonic screwdriver; my own invention, if I might add."

"Is the TARDIS alive? Is that why you said 'she'?"

The Doctor beamed at him "Oh, she's very much alive. TARDISes are grown, sentient beings, just like you and me."

Spencer nodded "Final question is, why me?"

Now The Doctor was confused "Excuse me?"

Spencer rephrased "Why did you want to meet me in the first place?"

"Who wouldn't want to meet the only genius who became a law enforcement officer? Or the youngest FBI agent ever recruited?"

Spencer blushed "I-I'm nothing s-special…"

"Oh, but you are," The Doctor said, then added with a smile "All those things you've done, all the things you haven't done yet… you made them brilliant."

Spencer turned even redder.

The Doctor cleared his throat again "So, Jerusalem; one of the most historical and sacred places in the entire universe… Wanna go and take a look?"

Spencer jumped at the opportunity.

* * *

"So where are we in Jerusalem?" Spencer asked.

Spencer and The Doctor were walking in one of the southwest neighborhoods, heading northeast.

"We're walking through Gonen neighborhood, built for the new immigrants. In actuality there are 7 sub neighborhoods, and an eighth one will be built by the end of the decade. After the Six Day War, or June War, the economy will improve significantly and the people living here will start improving their quality of life. Starting from the 70's the apartments here will be sold to the residents instead of being public property."

Spencer pondered over it, and then said "I read somewhere that some of the immigrants who came to Israel had better lives back where they came from."

"Oh yes. Jews, religious and not, came to Israel to find a place to call home where they won't be attacked by anti-Semitism. By the Law of Return, every Jew or relative of a Jew who doesn't pose a threat over the public is granted nationality automatically regardless of race, gender, age, health, skills or economy status. Now that is brotherhood."

They walked some more before Spencer couldn't take it anymore "Why are they looking at you funny?"

The Doctor looked around him at the people who were indeed looking at them – him specifically – and whispering to each other.

"Because I sound British," The Doctor replied "And before this country became the State of Israel the British foreboded most of the Aliyahs."

They walked for another few minutes before Spencer asked another question "Why are they talking in English?"

"They're not. We're speaking in Hebrew."

Spencer stopped walking, causing The Doctor to stop as well "How?"

"The TARDIS has a translation system."

They started walking again and The Doctor impatiently asked "What?"

"Where are we going?" Spencer asked in return.

"Avishai Street. In fact, we only have to make the next left turn to–"

"Spencer!"

_No… no way…_

Spencer and The Doctor turned around to see a tanned woman in her late twenties wearing a white long dress with short sleeves, white gloves and white high heel shoes staring at them.

"Naomi?"


End file.
